Family Divides
Family Divides is the third chapter of Tales of Sheol'gotha: Shadow of the Abaddon. Synopsis With the arrival of the storm which had followed the Bonicin Caravan, Valon and Palus part ways. Palus determines that he needs to meet his family, and Valon is left to brood over his own lack of freedom. He leaves, moving through the palace, and specifically through the areas belonging to other families. His hand remains readily at his weapon, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. Almost immediately he is beset by feral shifters who surround him, demanding an answer to his incursion upon their territory. Their alpha, T'bau , trades insults with Valon, referring to Sharess Eurynome and Hja De-jin as 'whore' and 'bitch' respectively. Valon moved to leave, taunting them as he goes, and inciting T'bau to shift into his feral form. He cuts Valon off, forcing the incubus to draw his blade, and the others crowd around. Valon notes their lack of involvement, and wonders at their attitude regarding conflict and the use of combat as a way of ascending the ranks. The fight does not last long, interrupted prematurely by guards who rush in angrily. They separate the children, shoving them away as little more than nuisances, and recognize Valon is not supposed to be in the area he is currently in. When questioned, Valon decides to feign dropping his sword rather than set the guards upon the shifter children. The guard offers him to pick it up, then kicks him fiercely. T'bau and his siblings suffer similar abuse, and a warning is issued regarding General Fall-un'tir's willingness to cull more of the families if necessary. Valon leaves when he gets the chance, infuriated by the situation and entering a small, private meditation chamber used for praying to the gods. His frustration builds in the silence that follows as he seeks to commune with the gods, replicated from other times where he has tried to speak with them and met only silence. In the solitude he recognizes that he was neither born great, not looking to have greatness thrust upon him, and yet finds himself furious with his position and where he stands. As he leaves it is apparent that he feels the most betrayal from Lilithren, who he adores most, and the least from Aranicus, who he suspects shuns Valon's impure bloodline. It is revealed that Abaddon Tynan took the throne from his father, Arkus, in a terrible uprising. Arkus inherited it from his own father, Aezabaghn, who was raised as an immortal champion and archdemon. Valon returns to his family's residence, finding his eldest brothers Abjuris and Fea-turin playing Fraysabi, but no one else. When Valon inquires as to why the room is empty he is met with distracted answers, and it is revealed that a proving is taking place to determine who will lead a military campaign. The conversation quickly diminishes into them shunning Valon for his place as favourite to their mother, but when asked for clarification none is given and they ignore him, prompting Valon to slam the table angrily. He is further enraged when Abjuris talks to him in the same manner as Valon spoke to Settir just hours earier, talking about fantastic luxury and not living realistically. Abjuris further declares his intent for the throne, stating he would not push the dagger into his father's back, but willingly into whoever replaced him. He also declares his contempt for their lot in life, citing their race as worthless. Suspicious, Valon demands to know who fostered the dissent, and earns Shozir De-jin's name at knifepoint. Valon then asks for the location of the proving, and is told it is taking place at the throne room. He recalls that Palus had emerged from there and no such event was taking place, and demands the truth, finding that the provings are in the barracks and that the lie was told to prevent Valon from having the chance to compete. Abjuris dismisses him before he can say anything else, and Valon leaves for the barracks. Almost immediately upon arrival T'bau spots him and sends him away, stating that they did not need incubi when there were shifters to consider. Ignoring him, Valon enters the center-stage and demands Shozir make himself known. The royal scribe, Oribus, tries to dismiss him, but Valon refuses to yield and assaults a guard when one tries to escort him away, tearing the demon's arm from its socket. Shozir still does not show and more guards approach, but General Azjbir interjects and demands Shozir come forward. Valon quickly lashes out, prompting Shozir to defend himself, though Valon quickly disarms him and forces Shozir to turn feral. Despite being faster and stronger, Shozir is defeated as Valon hurls his weapon at him, striking him in the chest. Valon looks around for clarification on what to do next, spotting his mother in the crowd and hearing her urge him to finish the job. As he steps in for the final blow, however, he is interrupted by General Fall-un'tir who blocks Valon's blade with his own. General Azjbir informs Valon that discipline will be administered the next day in the throne room, and adds that Valon will spend the night in the prisons. Valon immediately refuses, however General Fall-un'tir states that the matter is not one for debate, and insists expressly. As he is escorted away his rage subsides as it boils over to nothing, and he realizes that he has committed an act that he should not have. Trivia Write the second section of your page here.